Sour Cream TMNT
by Mica
Summary: After Venus loses a child, the truth is revealed about the paternity. Lifelong ties are broken, and lifes are shattered. Short story, rated for language, violence, talk of sexual situations, and death. Finished


Sour Cream  
by Mica

  


* * *

  
Splinter looked at Mike as he left the room that Venus and Leo were in. He took the sour cream container he held and walked solemnly over to the freezer to place it inside. Mike wiped his hands on a clean place on the bloody towel, and choked back a silent sob. He would not let his emotions overcome him; it would be too much. If he started crying now he didn't know if he could stop.  
"How is Venus?" Splinter asked.  
"She's handling it very well, considering..." Mike answered him in a very solemn tone.  
The sound of the door on the car sliding open called their attention. Donatello walked out, closing the door after him. "I think they need some time alone," he said quietly. His voice had a quiver that told Mike he was crying.  
  


***

  
  
Leo spotted his brother alone on the rooftop. He felt a familiar surge of anger, but this time it was not followed by the all too familiar surge of shame. Normally he felt he should control his anger, but this was one time he did not feel it necessary. He growled low, alerting his brother to his presence. This had _nothing_ to do with being a leader, and less to do with being a family. This was one time when anger was an okay emotion.  
Raph stopped his thrusts with the double-sided sai and sneered at Leonardo. "What do you want?" he asked coldly. Leo's and his relationship had never been exactly _loving_, and when Venus had moved in, it had increased the tension between them so much that every interaction teetered dangerously on the boiling point.  
"She told me." Leo said flatly.  
"_She_ told you what?" Raph needn't ask who 'she' was. The only female in their lives since April had left was Venus. The only female.. and the main source of conflict.  
"Don't play that way with me, Raph. You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."  
Raph was silent for a few moments. He broke his sai and stored them in his belt, then pulled his eyes away from Leo's incriminating gaze. Leonardo was right. Raphael _did_ know what he was talking about. Raph gripped the brick edge of the roof and looked out over the city. "And so what if it was mine?" Raph said in a deep voice, laced with barely hidden sorrow, "It doesn't much matter anymore, does it?"  
"It _does_ matter, Raph!" Leo said angrily, "She's _MINE_ and you _know_ that!"  
"She belongs to herself and makes her own decisions, Leo." Raph said flatly, his eyes narrowing at Leo's thickheadedness.  
Leo's sword was out in a blink and coming towards his cocky brother. Raph dodged just in time, rolling to the left. "So, that's the way it's gonna be, ey Leo?" Raph drew his sai, and blocked Leo's thick sword in it's prongs when Leonardo took his next enraged downward blow.  
Their weapons locked together, neither opponent would back down. They glared daggers at each other. "Yeah Leo. I fucked her. I fucked her but good." Raph mocked his irate sibling; "And she liked it. Said I was the best she ever had. Your little spring flower likes it nice and rough." Raph threw the insults in Leo's face, fueling the rage that burned inside of him.  
Leo responded in a true ninja way. He broke from the weapons lock, pulled back then came at Raph in a cyclone of fury. Raphael parried and blocked, taking no damage from his anger-blinded brother. Once again their weapons locked with each other. "Didn't use protection either, unlike you, Mister anal retentive. Where the hell did you get condoms anyway?" Raph broke the weapons lock and feigned a low strike with one sai at his brother, all the while using his other to aim at Leo's face.  
It all happened very fast. A moment of careless distraction. When it was finished, there was no doubt who the victor of this battle was. Raph's arm hung like dead weight, cut through to the bone on the upper bicep. Leo's cheek dripped with a red slash, but the blood that ran on the ground was his brother's.  
Raph clutched the wound with his good hand, trying to slow the bleeding. He looked in utter amazement at Leonardo. The anger and hatred that glowed fiercely in Leo's eyes made him look almost inhuman. Never before had Leo hurt him this badly. Even in their angriest of battles, Leo had been the picture of self-control. Now his rage had turned him into a cruel, pitiless beast.  
Leo growled savagely and spit on his brother's amazed face before storming off. He had lowered himself to his brother's level, become a callous barbarian. And he didn't care. Raphael had done the ultimate misdeed, the ultimate betrayal.  
  


***

  
  
Venus held the cold metal in her hands. It was heavier than she had remembered. She ran her hand along the barrel of the pistol. It was cold.  
No thoughts came to her shattered mind as she took the bullets and loaded them into the gun. She had snagged the gun from one of the street punks they had stopped one night. Venus had kept it hidden in case she ever was attacked and the guys weren't around. Now it stood to serve a completely different purpose.  
Mei Pei Chi thought back to when she had first come to New York. It had been scary and new, and she had been mourning the recent loss of her teacher and father, Chung I. Moving in with four teenage males hadn't been easy either. Looking back, none of them had made it too easy on her. Of course, she reasoned, none of them had ever dealt with females before, and that left all of her relationships with the turtles extremely rough and strained.  
Leo had been the first for her to feel comfortable with. He was so kind, protective, and disciplined. So similar to Chung I. Venus had fallen in love with him long before they had ever become mates.  
Tears began poring down Venus' cheeks, why had she betrayed him? She had dishonored their relationship, and Leo himself. In her moment of weakness, her shameful act of adultery, she had shattered all she stood for, and dishonored even herself.  
And what for? For a night of ecstasy. With his own _brother_ at that! Raph had always had an animal magnetism to her. Her fights with him were really fights with herself, fighting against her feelings towards this rebellious, angry, boorish brute.  
When she found herself with child, she knew it was his. Now she had lost the child. The result of her night with Raphael sat in a sour cream container in the freezer. She had told Leonardo, the damage was done. There was only one thing left to do.  
Slowly Venus raised the barrel to her temple. Thinking of nothing, she prepared to undo all the pain, all the dishonor she had caused.  
The shot echoed through the lair, causing the others to come running. But it was too late. They stood, aghast, staring upon the only female turtle in the world, laying with a growing pool of blood around her head... _dead.  
  


* * *

_

A Cracked Shell Production 


End file.
